


Angel with a Pistol

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, torture mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: The angel sins to save her kidnapped lover.





	Angel with a Pistol

As soon as she heard you were captured her whole world crumbled. In this line of work, she knew capture was often worse than death. She needed you back home. In her arms. And she would not rest until she got that.

Jack had sat her down and assured her that they were working on a plan. But who knows how long that would take and Talon were likely expecting a strike team to recover you. No. That wouldn’t work. She could not wait for their decision and Talon certainly wouldn’t expect the medic storming the base. But she couldn’t do this alone. Good thing she had someone here who owed her a favour.

“The coast is clear, Angela,” came the voice over the comms, “The agents are down, I have you covered.”

“Are the agents alive, Genji?” she enquired.

“Are you really concerned about the lives of Talon operatives?”

There was a long pause before the doctor replied.

“Fair enough. Thank you for this.”

Mercy dove inside the opening, pistol raised as she walked down the corridor. All was silent before she heard it. The scream ripped from your throat echoed throughout her mind long after it finished echoing through the halls. Your tortured cries at least covered the sounds of her heels clicking off the concrete floor as she sprinted to your aid.

Angela skidded to a stop and the kind doctor didn’t hesitate in pulling the trigger and killing the men who had brought you such pain. Their bodies had barely hit the floor and she was at your side, shaky fingers trying to undo your bonds. When she finally had you free she pulled you into her arms. No matter how much she told herself to stay strong for you, she couldn’t stop the tears streaming down her face. You held onto her as she rocked you back and forth. You hurt like hell all over but the pain grounded you. Assured you she was here and this wasn’t just a dream.

“I’ve got you, liebling. I’ve got you and I’m never letting go. I’ll patch you up. You’re safe now, I promise,” she whispered.

“We are not safe yet,” Genji said from the doorway, “Our absence has been discovered and Jack has informed me that he is going to kill both of us.”


End file.
